


Long Way from Perfect

by ughdotcom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Apocalypse, No Incest, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Ben didn’t know what to do. Klaus was being really unresponsive. Full of ‘Go aways’ and ‘fuck offs’. He had asked Klaus what was wrong and hadn’t gotten an answer. And now that they had stopped the apocalypse, Klaus had spent almost all his time crying and locked in his room, or taking long baths with his music.“You know I can’t technically leave you, right.”“Fuck off, Ben.”“I really cannot leave.”“Go away.”“I still can’t. It’s not physically possible, douchebag.” Klaus let out another sob. “Sorry, sorry.”





	Long Way from Perfect

Ben didn’t know what to do. Klaus was being really unresponsive. Full of ‘Go aways’ and ‘fuck offs’. He had asked Klaus what was wrong and hadn’t gotten an answer. And now that they had stopped the apocalypse, Klaus had spent almost all his time crying and locked in his room, or taking long baths with his music.

“You know I can’t technically leave you, right.”

“Fuck off, Ben.”

“I really cannot leave.”

“Go away.”

“I still can’t. It’s not physically possible, douchebag.” Klaus let out another sob. “Sorry, sorry.”

A soft knock sounded from the door. “Hey, Klaus?” Diego’s voice came through the door. “Mom wants you to know it’s almost dinner. And it’s you favorite. She noticed you’d been down lately. Who are you talking to? Is it Ben?”

“Yeah.” Klaus choked out.

“Klaus are you crying?”

“No…” Klaus said, like a liar.

“I’m coming in.” Diego entered the room, and Ben moved over, sitting on top of the wardrobe, because why the hell not.

“Go away Diego.”

“No. What’s wrong?” Diego sat crosslegged on the floor, close to Klaus, but far enough away that he was comfortable. “Is this about Dave?”

Ben furrowed his eyebrows. Dave? That was… the guy Klaus liked. Had Ben been so stupid to forget about the time Diego was tying Klaus to the chair? Apparently he had. Shit.

“Yes.” Klaus let out a small sob. “I miss him, and I want the drugs, I want them so so much.”

“You can do it. You need to. To see Dave.” Diego was encouraging, but Ben could see the pain in his eyes, the want to help his brother.

“I know. But they felt safe, a hazy sense of peace. Fake, but still real. I sound weird.” Ben watched Klaus cry into his pillow, and watched Diego watch him, helpless, but with caring eyes.

“You can do it. You can.”

“Can I, though?” Klaus’ voice was full of pain and heartbreak, making Diego and Ben feel so sorry for him.

“Yes.” Diego said. “You can. It’ll be fine.”

“Yes.” Ben echoed Diego, still feeling like an idiot for forgetting about Dave.

“Ben. Diego.” Klaus said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I.” and Ben looked into Klaus’ eyes and nodded, a safe sense of peace, not verbal, but there all the same. It wasn’t better yet, but it would be. Not right away, but it would be. It could take years, but one day they would all heal.

Seven weeks later Diego and Ben stood on either side of Klaus. The ghosts surrounded him, ghosts Diego couldn’t see, nor feel, nor hear, the ghosts that wanted Ben back, screaming for him as well as Klaus. But both stood by their brother as he sorted though each ghost. Moral support. And Klaus needed it to stay strong and find him.

“Dave.” Klaus breathed out, giving a small shy smile. He focused all his energy into making the ghost there, corporeal, eyes squeezed shut.

“I get the attraction.” Diego said, and Klaus’ eyes flew open to see Dave there, really there.

“Hey, Dave.” His smile was full of relief and love.

“Klaus!” The ghost reached out, wondering if he could touch Klaus, or anything, but Klaus hugged him before he could try.

“Dave. I missed you.” Pulling away he motioned to his siblings. “This is Diego. And this, though you might not see him, is my dead brother Ben.”

“No I can see him.”

“Great!” Klaus’ grin widened. “Ok, both of you go. Leave. Bye bye.” Both Ben and Diego rolled their eyes as they exited the room. “Dave.” Klaus looked at him, eyes full of love.

“Klaus.” Dave hugged him, before tilting his head up and kissing him passionately.

“Oh, Dave, I missed you. So so much.”

“I missed you to. It’s lonely, being dead.”

Klaus gave a sad smile. “I must be. And you had to wait so many years before I was even born, and so many months before I was clean, and Dave I’m so sorry.” Klaus started crying into Dave’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh shh, it was worth waiting for you. It was worth it. It was worth it, babe. Don’t cry. Shh. It’s okay.”

“Really?” Klaus’ voice broke with happiness and sadness.

“Yeah. I love you, Klaus. I really do.” Dave stroked the side of Klaus’ face, and Klaus leaned into the touch.

“I love you too. Maybe we’re a long way from perfect, but we’re pretty far from awful.”

“When did you become a poet?” Klaus pulled dave down to him for a kiss, and they kissed sweetly, neither of them a normal human, but both of them perfect in the other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> That was short. Hope you liked it. Comment please! Also I fucked up and Diego can remember th8ngs the day that wasn't.


End file.
